


Fantasy

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine discuss one of Blaine's fantasies, despite Blaine's initial reluctance. (The Blaine/Sam/Kurt I listed as a pairing is in fantasy only).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

“Sometimes I wish there were two of you,” Blaine mumbles as Kurt kisses the back of his neck. It’s not really an answer to Kurt’s inquiry about what Blaine wanted, but it’s all Blaine can think to say after his mind is flooded with images of all the different possibilities.

“You want to clone me, then?” Kurt asks. Blaine can’t see his face, but he can tell Kurt’s amused as he leans closer and whispers into Blaine’s ear. “And what would you do with two of me, Blaine?”

The feel of Kurt’s breath on his ear makes him shudder. Blaine’s been turned on for a long time now, just from knowing that he and Kurt would finally have some real time to spend alone after being back together for almost a month. Blaine loves that they’re taking their time today, moving slowly and making the most of the opportunity to be alone in Kurt’s empty apartment, but now that they’re naked and he’s sitting with his back pressed up against Kurt, it’s hard not to start begging.

“Suck your cock,” Blaine breathes out, “and make you fuck me, at the same time.”

Kurt smiles against Blaine’s neck and pinches one of his nipples. “You wouldn’t have to _make_ me, I don’t think.” He’s quiet for a moment, running his hands up and down Blaine’s chest and stomach. “You’ve mentioned this before, though. Wanting to be so full of cock like that.”

Blaine lets out a moan at Kurt’s words, and Kurt finally, _finally_ reaches lower and lets his fingers brush against Blaine’s cock.

“You didn’t mention clones, though,” Kurt continues. “You said you had fantasies about us with another guy.”

“Not anymore,” lies Blaine.

“Darling,” Kurt starts, feigning disappointment. “I thought we were going to be honest with each other? Tell me how it goes in your fantasy. Who’d be sucking your cock right now while I’m touching you, baby?”

Blaine moans again, and he’s answering Kurt’s question before he can stop himself. “Sam,” he says, then immediately tries to justify his response. “I know that’s crazy, he’s straight, it would never happen, and-” Blaine gasps when Kurt cuts him off by taking his dick in his hand again and giving it a firm stroke.

“Blaine, that’s why it’s called a fantasy,” Kurt reminds him. “And that’s really, really hot. I bet Sam would be good at it.”

“Yeah, he… his lips, and he’s really, uh, enthusiastic, and…” Blaine is always reduced to a babbling mess when he’s turned on, and with Kurt jerking him off with a lube-slicked hand, it’s almost impossible for him to get any of his thoughts expressed coherently.

“He’d be a quick learner,” Kurt agrees, mouth pressed up against Blaine’s ear as he runs a thumb over the head of his cock. “Very eager to please.”

Blaine can only let out a strangled groan as he leans his head back onto Kurt’s shoulder. He’s close, closer than he should be, because they finally have time alone and he should be savoring it, not hovering on the edge so early because listening to Kurt indulge his threesome fantasies is too much to handle. “Kurt, I-”

“I know, baby.” Kurt starts pumping Blaine faster, and Blaine twists his head around a bit so Kurt can press their lips together, and Blaine doesn’t last long after that, spilling over Kurt’s fist after just a few more strokes, Kurt kissing him through it.

Once his breathing has evened out again, Blaine rests his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “Sorry about that. It’s not exactly how I expected things to go.”

Kurt kisses his cheek. “No worries,” he says quietly. “We have the whole day.”

“We have more than that,” Blaine says, and he can hear Kurt’s smile when he replies.

“Much, much more.”


End file.
